The present invention relates to the field of measuring gas consumption by means of flow sensors and especially thermal flow sensors. It starts from a differential pressure means and from a gas meter arrangement for measuring a gas consumption in accordance with the preamble of the independent claims.
In WO 01/96819 A1 is disclosed a gas meter which is calibrated as an energy measuring apparatus. The calibration is based on sensor signal values being determined in dependence on the flow rate of a calibration gas and being stored in the form of a sensor calibration curve in the gas meter. The sensor calibration curve or respectively the sensor signal values are multiplied by a signal conversion factor and a calorific value factor for the base gas mixture, such that the product obtained gives a gas consumption in an energy unit. By means of a further correction factor, at least approximately the actual calorific value of a consumed gas mixture can be taken into account in the energy calibration. As the actual calorific value, a calorific value which is measured and averaged over a specific period of time can be used.
In the U.S. Pat. No. 5,750,892 is disclosed an arrangement for flow measurement which has a flow sensor in a bypass, in which arrangement an elongated laminar flow element is provided in the main stream and has a large number of flow ducts, and the connections to the bypass lie inside the linear span of the flow element. Thus the drop in pressure can be kept largely linear via the flow element or the bypass as a function of the volume flow rate, since non-linear components as a result of turbulent flow components in the inlet and outflow region of the bypass and as a result of a non-constant flow cross-section are minimised.